


I'm The Most Terrific Liar You Ever Saw In Your Life (It's Awful)

by Finntrollhammaren



Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and cannot feelings, at all, danny is oblivious, everyone is sick of their shit, jorel is a loser, jorel is a major dork, shrug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7456027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finntrollhammaren/pseuds/Finntrollhammaren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jorel isn't good with showing his emotions in a healthy manner but really wants Danny to know he's in love with him. Danny his oblivious to all of his attempts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

As everyone already knew, Jorel was probably the worst person when it came to expressing himself in any way, shape, or form. Well, he was usually pretty good at showing when he was pissed off, and he was known to crack jokes at the worst of times. What he WASN'T good at was conveying when he was sad, or affectionate. That may have been the main reason why he hadn't been able to maintain a relationship the past few years. They always had to force any kind of affection out of him, which in turn made the relationship itself too much of a hassle to even be worth it. He couldn't say he didn't blame em'. He was a tough nut to crack.

But recently, he discovered something about himself that he would have never expected. He actually loved someone. That someone was obviously their vocalist, Danny Murillo. It wasn't something he predicted. It just sort of.. happened. Well, the signs had been there for a while. It was more that he finally acknowledged them and realized what they all meant. He loved that son of a bitch. When the fuck did this happen?.

He sucked in his bottom lip, staring down at the floor intensely but staring at nothing in particular. What was he even supposed to do about it? He couldn't just go and tell him how he felt outright. No matter how much he wanted to. He knew that it would be so much easier to take the direct route, but he would end up being way too nervous and blurt out something stupid instead. And he most certainly did NOT want that to happen. 

Jorel continued to pace back and forth for what felt like forever, stopping dead in his tracks to groan at the top of his lungs. This love bullshit was so stupid and complicated. Why couldn't he just.. telepathically tell Danny how he felt so he wouldn't have to say it out loud and he just magically know?. That would be a little bit TOO easy, he supposed. His phone vibrated in his pocket and he rose an eyebrow, pulling it out and unlocking the home screen. To his own surprise it was the man he had been dwelling over all afternoon, asking if he wanted to go out for some food. So.. a friend-date? Going out to a restaurant but having be completely platonic? Well, he had to start somewhere. 

He obviously accepted the invitation, half wondering if he had to be dressed a specific way for the occasion. Not necessarily fancy, but nice enough so waiters wouldn't scowl at him in disgust. His current attire wasn't anything he would want to be seen in public wearing. Rolling his eyes he trudged up the stairs and pulled open his closet doors, sifting through various articles of clothing while furrowing his eyebrows. Plaid shirts were acceptable without coming off too strong, right? Right. He quickly buttoned it up while sliding out of his stain covered sweatpants, opting for a pair of black pants instead. There, now he looked semi-decent, at least. 

Once he was finished washing his face and any other minor details he asked Danny where he wanted to meet, hoping it was close enough for him to just walk and save gas money. He was cheap when it came to his car. Gas wasn't all that affordable. With it being a non-renewable resource and everything. The reply startled him, as Danny said he would just pick him up in 10 minutes, and was already on his way. Huh. What if he had just gotten out of the shower and wasn't even close to being ready?. In reality, he would just end up sitting around in the living room while waiting for Jorel to finish whatever he needed to do, so he was pretty much allowed to invite himself over. It wouldn't be the first time.

Jorel opted for sitting outside on the front steps while he waited for his friend, humming softly under his breath. 10 minutes felt like forever all of a sudden, and he was growing more and more impatient by the second. Why did he want to get food with him all of a sudden anyways?. He more than likely didn't have any ulterior motives, but that didn't stop him from being curious. He didn't exactly see himself as the most interesting person to hangout with. Unless he was on stage, Jorel was pretty fuckin' antisocial. But if he wanted to make something happen between him and Danny, he would need to work on his social skills... and big time.

While continuing to think about all the things about him he'd need to improve he jumped up at the sound of a car honking it's horn, shooting upright and dusting himself off a bit. "Get in already!" Danny's care free voice shouted from the vehicle, teeth almost gleaming against the sunlight. That was one thing he adored about him. His smile was so goddamn perfect and his teeth were always obscenely white. It was borderline terrifying. Still made him weak in the knees any time they shone in his direction, though. Shrugging away the thought he walked over and sat himself down in the passenger seat, putting on his belt like the good civilized human being he was(n't).

"So.. uh, where are we going?" He asked, resting his chin against the palm of his hand while staring aimlessly out the window. Tattooed fingers drummed against his stubble, making a slight rhythm. Danny pulled out of the driveway and pursed his lips, both hands on the steering wheel. "Just some local bar and grill type place. I stumbled across it online and the reviews are good." He nodded to himself, taking a hand off the wheel for a second to move his hair away from his face. Bar and Grill... that meant there would be liquor. Good. Getting drunk at 4 in the afternoon wasn't classy by any means, but Jorel was anything but a classy guy. "Great." He muttered, licking his lips.

The drive was quiet, as usual. Jorel rose an eyebrow as the car stopped, getting the retched seat belt off his torso before climbing out of the car and stepping onto the cement. It was a nice place. A definite 'mom & pa' type joint, but a bit more updated. It had a really nice vibe going on. A small smile appeared on his face once Danny moved beside him and lead the way, even holding the door open just to be nice. Fuck, he was glad that he didn't blush easily or there would be a big problem here. "...Thanks." He forced out, being led to a table by the bar as soon as Danny requested one. Service was.. fast.

They ended up sitting across from each other in the corner closest to the bar, which was good for Jorel because that meant drinks were more easily accessible. As predicted he got himself a gin and tonic right off the hop, as well as a burger since he couldn't drink on an empty stomach. Danny chuckled, ordering some dish Jorel didn't recognize the name of, and a martini. At least he wasn't the only one drinking so early in the day. "Hard liquor so early in the afternoon?" He teased, eyes crinkling as he laughed which made him look so BREATH TAKING. All Jorel could do was nod and smile awkwardly, leg bouncing erratically under the table.

"I thought you could use a good night out. You seemed kinda off lately." He randomly blurted out, and Jorel could feel his face heat up with embarrassment. Had it really been that obvious that something was up? Did that mean all the other guys knew as well?. It appeared he wasn't as good at hiding things after all. Jorel shrugged casually, not wanting to cast any more suspicion on himself. "Everything is fine, man. I appreciate the food anyways. I'd never say no to you." He froze, sputtering for a second. "Because you're a good friend. Yeunno. Hahah." He laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck and avoiding eye contact. Yep, king of subtlety right here.

As oblivious as he was, Danny didn't pick up on the comment. Instead he rolled his eyes sarcastically, and lightly kicked him under the table (which finally got his leg to stop bouncing, thank god). "Yeah, yeah. Don't need to flatter me, bro." At least he didn't take it in the serious context that it was given out as, or Jorel would be /sooooo/ dead.

Their food and drinks arrived shortly after, Jorel downing his own in almost one go. He wasn't playing games tonight. Danny's eyes widened mid-sip of his own, slowly lowering the glass and tapping him on the arm. "You /sure/ you're okay? Looks like you're trying to get hammered." He mumbled under his breath, to avoid having anyone else listen in. Jorel frowned a bit, his arm tingling from where Danny had touched it. "I am. I don't have to be sad to get drunk." He said defensively, pausing their conversation to order another drink as the waitress began to do her rounds.

The brunette frowned but left the conversation at that, picking at his food in silence. He may have been oblivious to WHY Jorel was sad, but he could still tell that there was something going on. It was starting to bother him that he insisted it was nothing. Couldn't he trust him? What was so awful that not even /he/ could know what it was?. He didn't want to try force it out of him, so he really had no other choice but to leave it and hope Jorel brought it up himself. Such is life.

If only he knew Jorel would bend over backwards to make him smile.


	2. Chapter 2

The second time it happens, they're on stage and a little too close for comfort.

And by that, Jorel's face was unintentionally /way/ too up close and personal to Danny's face.

Their set was going great. The crowd was riled up, the rest of the band was pumped, and it was an all around amazing night. Jorel hummed under his breath as he was finally able to relax for a few minutes, not having an actual verse on this specific track minus some group chanting here and there. He had been spending the past few weeks trying to find an opportunity to tell his band mate how he felt, and was clearly not having the best of luck with it. During his small break he watched as Danny paraded accross the stage, belted his words with a smile on his face and shook people's hands. He was certainly a guy that anyone could grow to admire. The problem was, Jorel was adoring him a little bit too much. 

Much to popular belief, it sucked falling in love with someone you had to work with. Finding a good time to even tell them how you felt was hard enough, and maintaining said relationship while also doing whatever you had to do with them made it harder. Especially being in a band. What if you broke up? It would easily effect the band. This was one of the many worries that began to flood his mind any time he even thought about bringing up the topic. He didn't want to think about them not working out, obviously, but he was trying to look at it from all different angles. Even the not-so-positive ones. 

They began the next song and Jorel sprang into action, moving closer to the edge of the stage while starting off on his own verse. While doing so he crouched down, being a couple of meters away from the barricade of fans. He kinda hated having a barricade, but he knew what happened at venue's without them. They could end VERY poorly. He'd lost articles of clothing before. It.. wasn't fun. At all. Things were a bitch to replace.

Another thing about playing shows was the fact it tended to make them all very impulsive. Adrenaline was pumping through their veins, and sweat was practically pouring off their faces. Jorel finished his part and stepped back, wiping his forehead with the sleeve of his sweater. Most people would take OFF their sweater at this point, but he was stubborn as hell and honestly just didn't feel like it. He'd rather melt into a puddle before even thinking about doing that (although he'd end up tossing it backstage a couple songs from now). He could see Danny making his way over to his side of the stage, as passionate and happy as always. That's another thing he liked about him, the dude fucking loved what he did.

Danny ended up standing right beside Jorel, going so far as to wrap an arm around his shoulders as he continued to sing. He could feel his heart pounding and the hand on his shoulder felt like a branding iron, and he could already tell that he'd be feeling the faint tingling of it after he walked away again. He wasn't prepared for what happened next, though. After the blonde's chrous was finished he turned his head to the side and planted a sloppy kiss onto Jorel's cheek, laughing a bit before half-jogging away to his regular spot.

That's when he froze.

His cheeks turned bright red and his free hand reached up to place a hand on his cheek, feeling the drops of saliva mixed with beads of sweat (which was pretty gross, he wasn't going to lie) - (But at the same time.. it was Danny's saliva.. so...). Jorel stared down at his feet, gripping the microphone in his hand so tightly that his knuckles began to turn white. What was THAT all about? Was he drunk? He had to be drunk. Danny was only ever insanely affectionate when he'd had a little bit too much alcohol in his system. At the same time, they all did some random shit in the spur of the moment. Maybe that's all it was. Just a ... thing.

The rest of the show went on without anymore weird kisses, but there was always plenty of other gay shenanigans taking place. That was to be expected of them, if anything.

Jorel sighed under his breath, grabbing his previously discarded sweater back stage and draping it over his shoulder. Now, he could do two things right now. He could completely avoid Danny for the rest of the night and hopefully not be seated close to him on the plane and get home without acknowledging his existence, or he could confront him and casually bring up the little cheek kiss that took place. Choice number one was MUCH more his style. It was easier to avoid someone than to bring up awkward moments, anyways.

But of course he wasn't allowed to have nice things. Much to his luck, Danny actually ended up seated right beside him. At least he ended up with the window seat and could pretend to aimlessly stare outside and daydream. The vocalist got himself comfy and (as expected) tapped Jorel's arm. he tried to ignore it at first, and hope that he would drop it and find something else to do with his time. Not to be rude or anything, of course. He just felt butterflies in his stomach any time he was within a meter of himself, and his shoulder still tingled. Not to mention his cheek. He'd have to scrub it clean to make the feeling go away.

The poking persisted, and it seemed like Danny didn't plan on taking no for an answer. Fine. "What?" He snapped, immediately deflating and shaking his head. "Sorry." He muttered afterwards, hoping that it would at least soften the blow. Danny's eyes widened at the sudden out burst but he followed it with a shrug, wiping the palms of his hands on his thighs. "Just bored. Phone's dead. You okay?" He asked, chewing on his bottom lip. Wow, it seemed like he asked that question a little too much. Why was he so worried about him all the time? He got that they were friends and everything, but seriously. He could take care of himself. Kinda.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just tired. My face hurts." His hand moved up to his cheek unintentionally, cupping it for a moment before quickly moving it back into his lap. It wasn't as if it was a physical pain or anything, but it just felt.. weird. It wouldn't stop tingling and it was driving him fucking crazy. Is that what happens when it's someone you like? Your entire body will like it's perpetually burning while also making it feel like you're in nirvana?. 'Cause it wasn't pleasant. He didn't sign up for this. No one really signs UP for love. Unless it's an online dating site. Then you technically are. Ba dum tss.

"Want me to kiss it better?" Danny teased, pretending to pucker his lips and squint his eyes. Huh, he still managed to look breath taking. Jorel almost shouted 'no' and stopped himself, remembering there were other people around and causing a scene would not be a good idea. "Uh..um.. I'll pass. It's okay." There were a few stutters and skips as he spoke, but the always oblivious Danny didn't queue in to the hints. "Fine, have it your way."

Now he felt bad. He was 100% for Danny kissing his cheek again. Maybe his lips. Maybe his d--- never mind. Scratch that last bit. Jorel rolled his eyes, flicking the side of his head and snickering under his breath. He resumed looking out the window, aimlessly glancing at the clouds and occasional patches of flat land below them. Planes used to terrify them when he first began flying. They still do, kinda. So many things can go wrong. But he'd stopped caring as he got older, accepting that almost any form of transportation was dangerous. Even walking. You couldn't really avoid danger.

He'd said goodbye to Danny before leaving the airport, being stuck with the image of Danny grinning in his head the entire way home. Fuck.


	3. Chapter 3

The third time it happens, himself and the rest of the gang are hanging out in Charlie's basement.

Doing the normal dude stuff, of course. 

Well, sort of. 

Okay, they were acting like giant teenagers. All six of them were sitting around a small table that was currently covered in empty beer cans and bottles. Half rolled blunts sat abandoned on a nearby tray, and there were random food wrappers scattered haphazardly all over the room. It was almost like a sleepover of sorts. Minus the excessive use of alcohol and marijuana. A sleepover for adults. 

They were currently playing a classic game of 'Fuck, Marry, Kill' , which was a staple at any 'sleepover' (they were probably staying at his house anyways, none of them were in the condition to drive themselves home). Charlie cleared his throat obnoxiously, followed by a trail of laughter. "Okay, okay. Your turn J-man. Fuck marry kill.. uh.. Danny, Gene Simmons, and uh... Christian Slater. Give a reason for each one." He shrugged, leaning back in his seat. The rule was to try only use the name of ONE band member per turn, just to make it a little less awkward if they chose the 'kill' option. 

Jorel clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth, thinking over his options. This would be easy enough. "Alright. I'd fuck Danny, because I feel like he's good in bed. I'd marry Christian Slater 'cause... he's Christian Slater and he's rich. I'd kill Gene Simmons because he's an over opinionated asshole." He looked around the room and saw most of them were either impressed, or shocked. Hey, he was supposed to give a reason. Danny's cheeks were tinted a light shade of red, and he looked down at his lap the moment the Italian glanced at him. What? He couldn't think of anything that wasn't "Because I'm in love with him". Sue him. 

Charlie clapped his hands together, his laughter even louder and more obnoxious than before. Ugh. "I have a guest room if you wanna go take care of that, Jorel." He teased, and it was his turn to blush like an idiot. Sputtering as he tried to think of a response Danny snickered, and Jorel opted for smacking him in the back of the head instead. "Ow! What was that for?" He exclaimed, pouting like a misbehaving child. "You laughed at me. Dickhead. Would you rather I fuck Gene Simmons and murder you?" He retorted, and quickly made a disgusted face. "Wait. Scratch that. I don't wanna see what he looks like naked." 

"I bet he gives a mean rim job with that tongue." Johnny piped out, and was immediately hit in the gut by Charlie. "What? I'm being honest." He grumbled, moving his chair further away to avoid being assaulted again. "I'm sure you'd love getting a rim job from Gene Simmons. Fag." He rolled his eyes, and the rest of the guys sat back and watched the domestic dispute take place. The two weren't dating, but they might as well be. They made out enough to be considered a couple. "You're the fag." And that appeared to be the end of that, with Charlie huffing dramatically and flicking a piece of food off the table. 

"Back to the game. Danny's turn. Fuck marry kill... Jorel, Kid Rock, and Lana Del.. Ray? Rey? I don't know how the fuck to say her name." He was close, and that's all that mattered. But of /course/ he had to include Jorel's name in there. Suppose it only made sense since he used Danny for him. The blonde sat lose in thought for an absurd amount of time, as if the answers would be something that would actually happen. Pfft. "Fuck Lana, because I could tell everyone I fucked Lana Del Rey. I'd marry Jorel, because he's an idiot and if he dies I can cash in on his life insurance--- kidding. 'Cause he's cute as hell." he paused to reach up and pinch the others cheek, which made him groan and scoot away. "Oh yeah. I'd kill kid rock 'cause.. why not?" He shrugged, not appearing to have much of a reason other than the fact he had no other option. 

So... he would marry Jorel because he was cute? What about his dazzling personality? He was INSULTED. Well, not really. He did say he would fuck Danny for the sole purpose of being good in bed. That was equally as shallow. "I'm glad to hear you'd marry me for the benefits." He mumbled, even snorting a little bit. It was a weird quirk of his. Danny glanced overh his shoulder, a smile forming on his lips. "I called you a cutie as well. And hey, can't pass up some good money." He gave the other a quick pat on the knee, then standing up and dusting himself off. But he then stumbled like an idiot and plopped right into the others lap. Great.

Charlie and the rest of the gang rose their eyebrows, making quiet 'ooooo' sounds. "Well, I guess that's the indication that this night is over. You guys can stay here if you want. Which two of you are willing to share the guest room?" As soon as he said that Jorel stuck his hand in the air, waving it around like an idiot in order to be seen from behind the drunkard on his lap. "I can go in there with Danny. But he's sleeping on the floor." He added, shoving the man off his lap and standing up himself. He swayed lightly from side to side, but was able to balance for the most part. 

"That works. Johnny can sleep in my room. Dylan and Matty can crash on the couches this time." Audible groans of protest could be heard but went ignored, as Charlie disappeared with Johnny in tow. He made sure to drop off some pillows and blankets for the couch crashers, and winked before closing the door to his bedroom. A lock could be heard and they all exchanged glances, knowing exactly what that meant. Thank god the walls were soundproof. None of them wanted to hear them fuck. At least they wouldn't have to see it. They'd all be traumatized. 

Jorel sighed as he hoisted Danny up from under his armpits, half lugging him up the small flight of stairs in order to reach the guest bedroom. Once the door was closed he lightly shoved the vocalist onto the large bed, just so he could undress himself to avoid sleeping in an entire outfit. Lucky for him, it appeared Danny was sober enough to remove his own articles of clothing. That left two grown men half naked and half asleep, but neither of them felt like sleeping yet. Jorel rolled into bed and covered himself with the blanket, rolling on his side and meeting the others dopey grin. 

"I have a question." He slurred out, and Jorel feared what was about to come out of his mouth next. "Uh, ask away I guess." He furrowed his eyebrows, trying to predict what he said before he ended up saying it himself. Drawing a blank he decided to just let him talk, and hope that it had nothing to do with his romantic feelings towards the blonde. Danny grinned and took a deep breath, trying to build up some tension (but trust Jorel, it was already there). "Would you ever marry me if you had to?" He paused, and to say he was stunned was an understatement. "What's that supposed to mean?" He asked, chewing the inside of his cheek.

"Dunno. I think you'd be cool to be married to you. If I had absulotely had to marry anyone or die, then I'd marry you." He sounded to sure of himself, like it was a casual thing to tell someone that was IN LOVE WITH YOU. Jorel rolled onto his bed, staring up at the ceiling and trying to regulate his heart beat. That didn't mean anything. He /did/ just compare marrying you if it was a matter of life or death. Not exactly the best compliment to recieve. Well, he had good intentions behind it. Said it would be 'cool' for them to be married. Which was.. weird. But just the alcohol talking. Danny was a lovable drunk idiot. 

"Then.. I guess I would. If I had to marry you or 'die', then I'd get hitched." He answered, and Danny smiled. "Thanks." He stated, yawning loudly and closing his eyes. "Goodnight." He whispered, and Jorel took a moment to examine his half sleeping face. What a fucking beauty. 

"Night."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Reese ok she's an angel

Now, Jorel wasn't known to have jealousy issues or anything. The main reason was the fact he never had anyone to get jealous over. That was, until today. His jealousy was currently going through the fucking roof. He kept trying to tell himself that he didn't even have a reason TO be jealous, but that changed nothing.

She was a pretty girl. Long, dark hair. Bangs. Big brown eyes. Plump red lips. Short and cute.  
Looked like Danny's perfect match. 

Danny was currently leaning against the wall outside the venue they had just played and looking down at her, very interested in whatever she was talking about with a giant smile on his face. Jorel wasn't close enough to hear what they were talking about, and part of him mentally said he didn't want to. She appeared to be a nice girl and everything, but he just had a weird feeling about her without even speaking with her directly. He just couldn't put his finger on what it was..

Oh, there went the flirty giggle. Never mind. He knew why he didn't like her. She was flirting with Danny. It almost looked as if they had known each other in the past, due to how friendly and close they were right off the hop. Maybe he could just go over and interrupt.. just to get some information. And try to make her back the fuck off his man that didn't know he was his man. It made sense, alright?.

He did just that. Jorel brushed himself off and walked over to the pair, sporting the phoniest smile he could muster to hide his seething jealously. Danny heard the footsteps and glanced over his shoulder, going from confused to happy in an instant. "Hey, Jorel! This is perfect timing. I was just talking about you!" He exclaimed, wrapping an arm around his shoulder and giving it a friendly pat. "Theresa, this is Jorel. Jorel, this is Theresa. Or Reese. She doesn't mind." He added, and Jorel automatically stuck out his hand as much as he really didn't feel like doing so. It was just a reflex he had when he was introduced to anyone. You know, to be cordial. Reese looked up at him and smiled, giving him a firm hand shake and stepping back again.

"He was just talking about what you do in your band. Nothing bad." She said, and she even took HIM off guard. She had a pretty voice, he would admit it. Probably made it easy to flirt. Well, of course it did. He just witnessed it first hand. Jorel decided not to respond to her and turn to face Danny instead, chewing the inside of his cheek. Just as he was about to say something Danny's name was called, being asked to help out with something for a few minutes. "You don't mind, right? You guys can get to know each other while I'm gone. Play nice!" He said to Reese, giving her a quick hug before rushing off. What the fuck, Danny?.

...Aaand now it was awkward. Jorel adjusted his hat and turned to face the woman beside him, taking Danny's place against the wall so he could look down easier. "How long have you known each other? I get the vibe that this isn't the first time you've met." Well duh, captain obvious. She tucked a strand of black hair behind her ear, a light blush coating her cheeks. Why was she blushing? Knock it off. "Quite a few years. We went to high school together. Lost touch a little bit before he joined your band. So, like a decade if you count when we didn't speak." She furrowed her eyebrows for a moment, then nodded as if she was confirming her statement. Hm.

"Has he always been this dorky?" Way to go, another stupid question. Reese giggled a bit at least, looking off before back up at Jorel. "He was always really friendly. Cheering people up. There weren't a lot of people that hated him in school. He wasn't popular by any means, but he had no major enemies. I admired that." Her eyes sparkled while she spoke about him, much like the expression someone would have when talking about their crush. Great. "I'm not surprised. The only enemies he has now are people that still can't let go comparing him to our old vocalist. I mean, it's been 6 years. But he's pretty great." He licked his lips, sliding his thumbs into the pockets of his jeans. This was so fucking weird.

"Yeah. I'm glad I ran into him again. We almost got together before he moved. Both of us were just too shy to make the first move, I suppose. But hey, here we are. I hope he still likes me." Jorel began to clench his jaw, still trying to force himself to smile regardless of how much he wanted to scream 'back the fuck off right now' at the top of his lungs. She wasn't a bad person. She was really nice, honestly. He just didn't like the fact that she liked Danny. If she could just.. not, that would be great. "You never know. One of those things you won't know unless you ask." Why was he giving her advice?? He shouldn't be giving her advice. She was the enemy! Well, not really. But you got the point.

Reese pursed her lips, thinking about his proposal. "You're right. I won't ask him today, though. We've only just been reacquainted. Maybe I'll ask him out for drinks sometime. You guys aren't touring or anything anytime soon, right?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. He was tempted to lie and say they were, but he wouldn't be able to convince Danny to lie and say they were. He'd want to know why, and Jorel couldn't tell him for obvious reasons. Instead he shook his head, sighing under his breath. "Nope. Our schedules are pretty clean for the next few months."

Before he was forced to partake in more awkward small talk Danny jogged up to them, wiping some sweat from his forehead. "Sorry about that. I hope you guys played nice." He teased, giving them both a playful tap on the arm. Only he rubbed Reese's arm afterwards. Jorel wanted to vomit. Actually, he might literally vomit. Oh boy. He held up a finger, not even getting a word in before running off inside to the nearby washroom, throwing open one of the stall doors to empty his stomach. He wasn't even sure WHY he suddenly had the urge to throw up. They were occasionally caused by stress. That, combined with the shitty food they ate before the show, clearly didn't made for a good combination.

Then reality hit. The only person he had ever developed deep feelings for was being whisked away right in front of his eyes. It was an awful feeling. His stomach was in knots the moment he thought about it, and tears began to pool in his eyes without him realizing. Jorel was NOT a crier. Until today, apparently. Now he was stuck crouched over a toilet covered partially in vomit and tears. Might as well try to clean himself up, or something. Not like he had anyone to look nice for anymore. Just as he was forcing himself to stand he heard the door open, wiping some tears away to see a very concerned Danny. Oh no.

He began to cry harder. The crying only made him lurch forward and throw up again, this time missing the toilet completely and getting it all over his shoes. Oh, gross. This was all gross. He stepped out of his sneakers and peeled off his socks, sitting down on the floor a couple of feet and trying to stop himself from freaking the fuck out. Danny rushed over, grabbing some toilet paper from a clean stall as he began to wipe away Jorel's tears and traces of vomit. This would have been cute if it wasn't for the circumstances. "But you were--" "She said it's fine. I gave her my number. She was more worried about you." He mumbled, and Jorel shut his mouth.

Once Jorel was cleaned up Danny helped him to his feet, glancing over at his shoes with a frown on his face. "Um. Are those shoes important? They're covered in puke and I don't feel like touching them." He shuddered, and Jorel shook his head. He had other pairs. Those ones were cheap, anyways. "No. I just want to go home." He frowned, gripping the others shoulder to help keep himself balanced. All that vomiting made him light headed. "Of course. I'll drive you home. Can't let you walk back bare foot." He chuckled, and Jorel would have if it wasn't for the whole 'could possibly vomit again' part.

Once Jorel was home safe and sound with Danny's help he stared up at his bedroom ceiling, a frown on his face. Today was horrible. Not only did he lose the guy he was in love with, that same guy got to see him covered in vomit and having a complete meltdown over something pathetic. He was in his 30's and crying over a boy. How sad was that?. He only imagined that he would hearing all the updates on Danny and Theresa's budding relationship, too.

He had to put a stop to this. He couldn't lose Danny. He just couldn't.

~to be continued~


	5. Chapter 5

A couple of days had passed since Jorel's little 'sobbing and vomiting' incident, and he was currently a nervous wreck yet again. His communication with Danny had been pretty minimal, but he had gained knowledge that him and Theresa were going out for dinner around 8 pm, which was only a few hours away. As expected, Jorel was not a very happy camper and wasn't sure what he could even do about it. What was he supposed to do? Tell Danny that he absolutely could not go on that date because he was in love with him and refused to share? Fuck no.

But.. he could always go there and keep tabs on it. Which is technically stalking. Which is creepy. But was that gonna stop him? Probably not. All he had to do was sit a few tables away and hide behind a menu or something. Wait, what if he got caught? He couldn't make a run for it. That would be called a dine n' dash which was illegal. Well.. he could always just cross that bridge when he gets to it. If all goes according to plan, he won't get caught at all. Or.. he could act like he planned on going there before he even heard about their date. "Oh, really? I had plans there tonight too. What a coincidence!" Yeah. There. Something that sounded a tad less weird. 

With that thought in his mind he picked up his phone, remembering he already needed to reply to a text Danny sent a few hours ago anyways. Yeah, Jorel wasn't the best texting buddy. He got distracted easily and unintentionally left people on seen 24/7. "Where are you taking her?" He chewed the inside of his cheek, knowing that sounded pretty obvious lucky for him, Danny didn't pick up on shit like that. He had to of been one of the most oblivious people he had the pleasure of knowing.

The conversation went pretty smoothly. Jorel found out exactly where they were going, and he already knew when. All he planned on saying in response was 'Really? I planned on going there tonight. I'll try not to interrupt you hah.' and hoped that would be good enough. He still couldn't believe he planned on watching them on their date. It was the highest level of creepiness and part of him wanted to turn back while he had the chance. Knowing how he acted, the guilt would eat away at him until he admitted everything and Danny thought he was a fucking weirdo. His thumb hovered over the send button as he thought about this, chewing the inside of his cheek. But if he didn't go, what else would he do? Spend all night crossing his fingers and hoping their date went horribly?.

He felt like an idiot. He'd had so many chances to tell him how he felt BEFORE this new girl was in the picture. So, he really had no one to blame but himself. Jorel paused, slapping himself in the face and letting out a dramatic groan. Staring down at his phone he closed his eyes while back spacing the entire text, now having nothing to send. "That sounds fancy. Have fun." He opted for that instead, hating himself in the process. There went his chance. It was all downhill from here. He'd closed his destiny of watching Danny be happy while he sat in the background being miserable.

Wow, he was depressed. The last time he'd been in a slump like this was nearly 6 years ago when all the vocalist drama was going on. It took a lot for him to get like this, usually. Who knew it would be because of a dumb crush. That's something 14 year olds got upset over. Not someone who was already 32. Jorel ran his fingers through the small mohawk on top of his head, pacing back and forth in his bedroom. There was absolutely nothing he could do. Unless... he told Danny how he felt after their date was over and hoped that it would be good enough.

Not knowing when he would return he decided to just wait for him in front of his house, technically having a key to welcome himself inside but wondering if that would be too weird since he usually let him know beforehand. It wasn't breaking and entering if you had a key, right?. But it was equally as creepy to just sit in someone's house while they weren't home. It wasn't that hot outside either, he could waste time on the porch. The wifi reached far enough to stay entertained.

Once he made himself somewhat presentable he made his way over to Danny's house, deciding to walk since he didn't need his car sticking out like a sore thumb. He wanted this to be some type of surprise. Wait, what if he brought Reese back to his house after?. Fuck, that's one variable he DIDN'T include in his equation. They were only having dinner, surely he wouldn't bring her back home so soon. Maybe. Hopefully. Or else Jorel would need to dive into his bushes and get out of there, which was a major pain in the ass.

Time passed slowly, as expected. His heart was pounding in his chest, and all of his limbs were tingling with anxiety. This was such a bad idea. Why did he convince himself to do this? He should have stayed home. There was no point and spilling his heart out to someone that didn't care. Well, it wasn't that Danny was a heartless jerk that didn't care about his feelings or anything.. it was more the fact he himself was already developing feelings for someone. Someone that obviously wasn't Jorel. More of the female version of him. Vaguely. He could always just go home right now. Danny wouldn't even know he showed up. Yeah. He could just walk away, like this night had never happened...

Except there was one small problem. He could already hear Danny's car turning onto his street, and if Jorel tried to run now he would easily be seen (he'd heard Danny's car enough times to know which one was his just by listening for it. It was weird). Oh god. What was he supposed to do? He didn't know what to say. He was choking on his words and could barely form a sentence. Should have left when he had the chance. The car was quickly getting closer, and closer..

Until it pulled up in the driveway. The only good thing was that he only saw one person in the car, not two. Which means Reese wasn't with him.

Danny got out of the car and walked up to the porch, almost not noticing Jorel until he shuffled his feet which caught his attention. "Oh! Didn't even see you. What are you doing here?" He asked, raising an eyebrow as he sorted through his arrangement of keys for the appropriate one to get inside his house. The Italian sputtered for a few moments, almost making his friend concerned before he was able to stand up and blurt "I need to talk to you. Can we go inside? It's important." His sentences were clipped and he majorly avoided eye contact, which to Danny only showed that it was something serious. Hopefully no one died.

Letting them both inside he coughed awkwardly, pointing towards the kitchen. "Do you want something to drink?" He asked, and Jorel quickly shook his head. "No. I shouldn't be staying too long anyways. Save it." He grabbed his wrist afterwards, tugging him into the living room and sitting the pair down on the couch. Jorel scooted a few inches away from Danny, twiddling his thumbs and keeping his eyes on his scuffed up shoes. "Okay, so. Don't interrupt me. Don't say anything until I'm gone, got it?" He demanded, and the blonde widened his eyes before nodding robotically. "Yep. Got it."

Taking a deep breath he wiped some sweat from his forehead, not aware this was such a strenuous task. "Danny. You know how you claim I've been acting weird? I think I know why. Actually, I definitely know why. I love you. Or like you. Infatuated with you. Whatever you feel like calling it. Look, I don't know WHEN this happened or WHY it happened, but all I know is that it's driving me insane and totally throwing me off my game. I always thought I could deal with it. And I could, until I saw you talking to that girl. That's when I realized that I couldn't watch you like someone else, and seeing you be swept away in front of my eyes was kinda awful. I know this all sounds super pathetic for someone that's a fully grown adult, but I do not fall easily. It's hard to make me like you in a romantic concept. I'm great at making friends. Not good at dating. So, I get that you want to rekindle your relationship with Reese, and I give you full permission. I just needed to get this off my chest." He finally exhaled and wiped at his eyes, getting up and waving goodbye with his back turned. "Promise this won't change our professional relationship." He grumbled, making his way to the door.

Danny was shocked. This wasn't something he saw coming. Jorel liked him. Jorel wanted to love him. Jorel wanted to be involved with him romantically. These are things he would have never imagined in his wildest dreams! It was great news!. As he saw him leaving he panicked, getting up and nearly tackling him by the front door. "Jorel, wait." He muttered, grabbing both of his wrists and making eye contact.

Without saying anything he leaned forward, pressing their lips together and letting his eyes slip shut. Sparks flew immediately, and he knew this meant it was the real deal. He didn't like Reese. He just liked what they used to have. What he DID like was kissing Jorel. Their fingers interlocked as the kiss deepened, and he only pulled away when he needed to gasp for air.

"Cool." Jorel piped out, and the pair of them slid down onto the floor to continue their gayness (I'm a true romantic).

Fin. Heheheheh.


End file.
